Devoted
by DoubleMMia
Summary: "I do it all for you, every last bit of it." Kasumi shows Miranda how very devoted she is at the same time as teasing the living hell out of her. Kasumi/Miranda.


**Devoted**

* * *

_I do it all for you, every last bit of it._

* * *

"The definition of devotion is…"

Miranda looked up from where she was working on a particular piece for some Alliance official or other (she really couldn't remember, they were just lucky she was doing this for them in the first place) to see that the woman known as Kasumi Goto was hunched over a small, brown book with her hands flicking aimlessly through the pages.

"An ardent, often selfless affection and dedication, as to a person or principle," Kasumi finished off, looking up from where she was sat and giving Miranda one of those flawless smiles she only shared with the ex-Cerberus operative when they were truly alone. "Doesn't that remind you of anyone?"

Miranda arched a brow at that, smirking slightly behind her pale hands which had been used to cover up a feigned cough due to the fact that if Kasumi caught wind of her genuine reaction to that statement then she wouldn't hear anything but teasing off the thief for weeks on end.

Instead of giving Kasumi the satisfaction she obviously yearned for Miranda made the effort (and she did mean effort) to turn back to her files that she was editing on her omni-tool, making sure to narrow her eyes so that it looked like she was focusing every bit of her attention on the job at hand and not what the thief had just said.

"Nobody springs to mind, no," Miranda answered with her tone as neutral as possible whilst her delicate fingers touched at her omni-tool to make the edits she needed before she could send this file off. "Why? Did _you_ have anyone in mind?"

From the way Kasumi snapped the book shut and threw it at her head it did seem that maybe the thief _did_ have someone in mind, but did that answer have to come in the form of a book? One that Miranda had to actually try hard to duck?

"I'm taking that as a yes then," Miranda murmured and this time she did smile without shame because she would be lying to herself if she said that this thief did not hold a part of her heart as much as she, herself, owned it. "Whom could it be I wonder? Shepard? Oriana? Ugh, you're not talking about Jack I hope."

Kasumi threw a pillow at her this time and this time Miranda let it hit her in the face as she got up from her chair, freely laughing at how all of a sudden everything seemed to be a game and the harsh realities of a world post-Reaper seemed to fade away to the very back of her mind.

It was a thing Miranda wasn't used to, being free to laugh and do whatever she wanted to do at that moment in time, she had always had orders before and now that she didn't felt strange to her; as though she was shirking her duties and that this simple idiocy act between herself and Kasumi was an act of treason.

Perhaps it was, to her mind at least for she never rested when she was supposed to even after the Reaper war and mostly chose to sleep during the day instead of the night; it was that act that had made the thief think of Miranda as some blood-suckish creature that had become widely popular in the 19th and the 21st century but whatever the creature was Miranda didn't ask – besides that, she had a pretty good idea what creature Kasumi was implying and it wasn't amusing in the slightest.

Kasumi had managed to sneak up behind her because the next thing Miranda knew she could feel hands press over her eyes, blinding her from seeing anything noteworthy and causing all her senses to become raw and highlighted in the fact that now her sight was gone all she could count on was touch, smell, hearing and taste.

"I'm devoted you know?" Kasumi whispered in her ear with a teasing giggle that sent hot breaths down Miranda's ear, a small reminder on why touch was that much more important than sight.

"Hopelessly devoted are you?" Miranda asked with a smug smirk on her face at the huff that brought from smaller woman behind her. "Where's the singing? And the flowers? And the romantic poetry?"

"Well if you really want me to sing…"

Ah yes, that didn't actually sound particularly amusing or entertaining or anything good in general; no, there would be no singing.  
Miranda said this wordlessly by taking the hands away from her face and silently turning around to face the other woman, dropping the hands for a moment to pull down the dark hood and examine the dark hair that was hidden behind it.

"You've seen it before you know…"

"It needs cutting." Miranda interrupted in a voice that was clipped yet at the same time the warmest it had ever been, as though, just for a little while, Miranda was letting herself…relax.

Kasumi graced her with a smile with those painted lips and again Miranda found herself falling into the thief's hazelnut hues without even trying, a thing that had become a habit of hers whenever the thief thought it was time to distract her.

Mm. Kasumi always thought it was time to distract her by doing the littlest of things.

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways," Kasumi started with that impish grin still on her face, taking Miranda's hands in her own and bringing them up to her lips to kiss at until the older woman softened in her arms at the display of affection. "I love thee to the depth and breadth and height, which my soul can reach when out of sight..."

"What's this?" Miranda found herself interrupting once again, bowing her head low to press her lips against the smooth, olive skin of the shorter woman in front of her.

"This? This is romantic poetry to show my devotion for you." Kasumi answered with a look on her face that said she found Miranda's questions to be frivolous and unneeded when it was pretty obvious what she was doing. "Why? Did you expect the singing?"

"I don't need romantic poetry."

"Koi, everyone needs a romantic partner such as me to recite romantic poetry such as this. Now let me continue."

* * *

_Because Kasumi/Miranda always happens in my head now every playthrough. It's canon, don't judge yo. Preach it. ;)_


End file.
